


It Always Starts With A Sneeze

by ivory_keys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cold, Coughing, Gen, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Mostly friendship, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Sneezing, but Harry has a crush on Liam, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_keys/pseuds/ivory_keys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking care of the other boys when they're sick, Harry tells them that his healthy diet is what keeps him from ever getting sick. He forces the others to follow his diet of no junk food. When the others miss their candy and snacks they make a bet with Harry. If Harry gets sick, they get to eat what they want again. With Harry's new diet, he can't lose... or can he?</p><p>or: Harry can't get sick, but then he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Starts With A Sneeze

Niall looked at the pile of broccoli on his plate. The healthy green vegetables looked like little trees. Niall’s eyes shifted from the vegetables to Harry.

Harry smiled. “I steamed them myself.”

Niall frowned as he picked up one of the broccoli stalks. He examined it for a while and then sighed. “This isn’t food. This is like some freakin’ plant you’d put in a flower pot or something.”

Louis smirked from the other side of the table. “I don’t think anyone’s gotten twelve dozen long stemmed broccoli florets for Valentine’s Day.”

Liam twirled a broccoli floret on his fork. “I think they look more like little bonsai trees.”

Niall tossed the broccoli back onto the plate. “Well I aint eatin’ no tree. I want real food.”

Harry smiled. “Don’t act like you’ve never eaten broccoli before. Now eat your vegetables and stop complaining.”

Niall tossed the veggie in his mouth and grumbled. “When did you become my mum?”

The answer to that question was about two weeks ago. All three of his friends had gotten sick and he had the thankless task of mothering them back to health.

Months of touring, no sleep, and meet and greets had caught up with the group. Louis had been the first to start sniffing, but Niall and Liam soon caught the cold as well. One Direction had to cancel a few appearances because of it and the four of them stayed in a hotel room for a week to recover.

Harry had played the part of helpful friend and dutiful nursemaid throughout the whole ordeal. He tailored his medicine for each boy differently.

Niall was the clingiest when he was sick. He whined that he was lonely in his room so Harry had to check on him the most. Niall would always pout about being hungry so whenever Harry went to check on him, he came armed with a spoon and a bowl of hot chicken soup. It was true that Niall didn’t complain when he was eating, but Harry took this a little too far at first. After bringing Niall five consecutive bowls of chicken soup, he couldn’t keep down a sixth. The poor boy spent the next half hour crouching over the toilet.

Harry was one of those people that got sick when they saw someone else getting sick, so he offered his comforting words from the safe distance of the bathroom doorway. When Niall was done, Harry helped him into the bed and rubbed his stomach to ease the cramps. Niall loved having his stomach rubbed so much that he happily went to sleep. He didn’t throw up for the rest of his illness, but every day he requested Harry’s belly rubs. Niall claimed that his stomach occasionally felt ‘dicey’ so the belly rubs were required medicine.

Louis was far less needy than Niall, which was good because Harry was only one person. The cold had affected Louis’ throat more than the others so he didn’t talk much. Harry’s medicine for the oldest band member was tea with lemon and honey instead of chicken soup.

So first thing in the morning, before Niall woke up, Harry would sit with Louis and tell his long winded stories. Louis’ throat was too sore to interrupt so he would just smile and listen. The only thing that would stop one of Harry’s long tales was the whistling of the tea pot. Harry would disappear for a minute and bring back a perfectly prepared cup of tea. Louis’ heart jumped with excitement every time Harry brought the delicious remedy. Harry’s delicious tea warmed Louis’ heart almost as much as it warmed his throat.

Liam was the hardest to take care of. He didn’t want to accept that coughing, congestion, and a fever meant that he was sick, so he kept trying to get out of bed and go about his day. Harry had wished that he could have strapped Liam to the bed at one point, but eventually Harry found the right medicine for his stubborn friend as well.

Harry had been trying to push Liam back into bed. His hands were on Liam’s shoulders, pushing him down. Liam had commented that Harry’s hands felt good and that’s when the back massages started. Harry only agreed to the massages if Liam stayed in bed. Liam happily agreed and Harry was glad he found this bargaining chip.

He would massage Liam’s shoulders and back, usually around the end of the day when Niall and Louis were asleep. Harry would sit against the headboard with Liam sitting between his legs with his back to him. Liam would hum beautiful music as Harry’s fingers kneaded between his neck and shoulders. The massage usually put Liam right to sleep, but sometimes the humming and the tranquility in the room put Harry to sleep too. A few times Harry woke up hours later leaning against the headboard with Liam’s head against his chest. Harry would ruffle Liam’s hair until Liam snuggled up against Harry more, and Harry would go back to sleep as well.

Through it all Harry didn’t get sick. He didn’t cough even once. When the others recovered, Harry was very vocal about why. He decided to remind the others again.

Harry smiled. “You know why I didn’t get sick when the rest of you were dying?”

Louis moaned. “My God Harry. You’ve told us this a million times.”

Harry nodded. “That’s right. It’s because I eat healthy. Fruits, vegetables, protein, and whole grains are what kept me from getting sick. If you eat a diet like mine, you’ll never get sick.”

Louis frowned. “I didn’t get sick because I ate some cheese puffs.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s all a contributing factor. Like I said, ever since I changed my diet, I haven’t gotten sick. It’s science, Lou.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s coincidence Haz.” Louis nibbled a piece of broccoli. “I’ll make you a deal. If you get sick then we can go off of this rabbit food diet.”

Harry grinned. “Get used to rabbit food Loubear.”

For the next few days, Harry was as healthy as a horse. Niall even insisted on taking his temperature. His rationale was “if his temperature’s a degree higher than normal, I get my Twinkies back”.

Seven days after the deal was made, Niall groaned on the couch of the hotel room. “I can’t take it anymore. I’m going through Pop Tart withdrawal.” His held his shaking hands out in front of him to prove his point.

Louis tossed him a Kashi bar. “It’ll be alright Ni, Harry may look like a god, but he isn’t one. He’ll get sick sooner or later.”

Niall moaned again as he opened the nutritious breakfast bar. “It better be sooner.”

Liam chewed on a rice cake. “I agree mate. This thing tastes like cardboard.”

Harry walked into the room with a plate of sliced strawberries. “These are for you guys. I sprinkled a little sugar on them just for an added treat.”

Niall whined. “This is what my life’s become? It’s gotten to the point that sugar on a strawberry gets me feeling tingly.”

Liam laughed. “You might want to get that checked out Nialler.”

Niall grabbed a strawberry. “The only thing I’m checking out is this strawberry in my mouth.”

Louis frowned. “That didn’t even make sense. I think that –.”

Louis’ sentence was interrupted by a sneeze.

A… sneeze?

Three pairs of eyes shot to Harry.

Harry bit his lip. “Bless you Niall.”

Niall shook his head. “Don’t even try it! It’s just like the farts. You always blame it on me even when it’s not! It’s not fair!!”

Harry was about to laugh at Niall’s outburst, but his laugh was sabotaged with an outburst of his own. The sneeze traveled from the back of Harry’s nose and shot out before he could even cover his mouth. This was followed with another rapid fire sneeze. Harry had managed to cover this sneeze with his arm.

Harry had read online somewhere that this technique of sneezing into your elbow, also known as the vampire sneeze, is the more polite and hygienic choice. The wet drool that had stained his sleeve made him debate that fact.

Liam smirked. “Are you feeling alright Harry?”

Harry nodded as he sniffed. The sniff tickled his sinuses, threatening another sneeze, but he held the urge back with all his might. This effort made him feel slightly light headed, but Harry was willing to let his head explode rather than concede defeat.

He sniffed again. It sounded more like a snort, and he blushed in embarrassment. His words were as scratchy as the inside of his nose. “M’fine.”

Liam put a hand on Harry’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re feeling well? Your face is really red. Maybe we should take your temperature.”

Harry swatted Liam’s hand away, sniffing again. “I’m fine. It was just some dust or something. I’m perfectly f – fi – _fiii-chooo.”_ Harry cupped his hands over his mouth as the sneeze buzzed through his nose.

The sneeze was followed by a few coughs and a wheeze.

The playful tone in Liam’s voice changed into concern. He knew that Harry had asthma so anything that made him lose his breath was a bad thing.

Liam put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Just breathe. You’re ok.”

Harry nodded. “Of course I’m ok. I’m go – go – _guh-chuuuu._ ”

A moment passed before Harry tried the sentence again. “I’m good.”

Niall was dancing in a circle singing. _“I’m gonna get my Twinkieeeees... I’mmmm gonna get my Twinkies!”_

Harry tried to argue, but the sneezes that were stuffing up his nose made his words sound soft and sad. “Um nahd thick.”

He wiped his nose and tried again. “I’m not sick.”

Louis ruffled Harry’s hair. “You’re so cute when you’re sick.”

Harry balled up his hands into fists. “I’m not s – si – _sittt-choooo!_ ”

His sneeze was followed by a series of painful coughs that traveled from deep down in his chest. Liam patted his back as the coughs rattled through his chest and he was left wheezing afterward.

Liam rubbed Harry’s chest as he gasped for breath. “Easy mate… easy. Just take a breather.”

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. He hoped everyone would believe that his eyes were watering because his sinuses were draining, but at this point he would have an easier time convincing his friends that he wasn’t sick.

He shivered as another sneeze prickled the back of his nose. He looked up at Liam and spoke slowly. “I think… I’m… sick.”

Harry’s cheeks flushed a warm pink as Liam smiled warmly. “Then let’s get you to bed mate.”

Louis cheered. “Oi Oi! Snacks are back!”

Harry cringed as Louis words bounced against his skull introducing a headache as the latest of Harry’s symptoms.

Liam frowned. “Stop that. Can you do something useful and get on Harry’s other side so we can left him.”

Louis nodded and braced his hand under Harry’s armpit to help him stand.

Harry looked at Louis. His words were slightly slurred. “M’sorry Lou. M’sorry I made you eat vegg-ables.”

Louis winked. “It’s all good. Just send me a bouquet of broccoli, yeah?”

Harry laughed, causing a few dry coughs.

Liam grunted. “Ok Tommo, lift on three. One… two… three.”

The two lifted Harry to his feet and started to walk him to the bedroom.

Harry mumbled. “Need… bed…”

Niall followed behind, chewing on a Twizzler. “Don’t worry Harry. We’ll take care of you just like you took care of us.”

Louis raised an eyebrow at Niall. “You couldn’t have waited until after we got Harry to bed before you raided the cookie jar.”

Niall continued chewing and shrugged.

Liam helped guide Harry to the bed as Louis pulled down the sheets. When Liam laid Harry down, Harry started the rattling cough again. Liam climbed into the bed and sat against the headboard with Harry between his legs, laying semi elevated on his chest.

Harry smiled at the position. His voice was raspy from coughing. “Familiar…”

Liam rubbed circles over Harry’s chest. “Returning the favor.”

Harry coughed again, but his breathing was less labored.

Liam looked up at Niall and smiled. “Hey, sweet tooth, can you get me some pillows? Harry can’t breathe when he’s laying down flat. We need to elevate his head.”

Niall nodded and left to retrieve pillows. Louis left the room too, calling behind him. “I’ll get tissues.”

Harry relaxed, sinking deeper against Liam’s chest. “Already have my pillow.”

Liam laughed. “Are you calling me fat?”

Harry smiled against Liam’s chest. “Not fat. You’re huggable.”

Louis returned to the room with a box of tissues, a bottle of cough syrup, a bottle of aspirin, and a bottle of water. He smiled. “I’ve got everything you need right here.”

Niall walked in behind him. “I’ve got your pillows too.”

Louis smiled. “Alrighty. So I’m your drug dealer, Niall’s your housekeeper, and Liam’s your…”

Harry smiled. “My hero.”

Liam blushed. “He must just be talking a little loopy from the medicine.”

Louis smirked as he walked over to the bed. “Yeah, funny thing is, I didn’t give him any medicine yet, hero.”

Harry cuddled further into Liam.

Liam cleared his throat and stumbled over his words. “Um, well, he’s tired so that’s probably why he was saying the things that he was saying about that thing.”

Liam cleared his throat again.

Louis sat down on the side of the bed and poured some cough syrup onto a spoon. “You need any of this Liam? You seem to have a little something caught in your throat.”

Niall laughed. “I think it’s the truth that Liam’s got stuck in there, cuz whatever’s coming out aint the truth.”

Liam’s face was bright red at this point so Louis decided to give him a break. Louis brought the spoon to Harry’s mouth. “Open up Harry. This tastes horrible, but it can’t be worse than that wheatgrass thing you had us all eat.”

Harry did as told and whined after he swallowed the cough syrup. “It tastes like cherry flavored earwax.”

Louis laughed. “The important thing is that it’ll make you feel better. I’ll leave the aspirin on the dresser in case you need it, but you have to drink the water. The best thing for an upper respiratory infection is lots of water.”

Harry nodded. “Yes Dr. Tomlinson.”

Louis poured another spoonful of medicine for Harry to take. “You’re an idiot.”

Harry frowned. “I want a new doctor.”

Louis made sure Harry took his second spoonful and sighed. “I’m your best option Haz. Your only other choices are the Candyman over there and Dr. Payne. Who wants a doctor named pain? It’s just unfortunate.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I think Harry needs his sleep.”

Despite Harry’s protests, Liam replaced his body with a pile of pillows for Harry to lay on. Niall turned off the light and Harry’s three friends stayed until Harry fell asleep.

Louis flopped down on the couch and Niall collapsed next to him.

Liam squeezed in the middle and sighed. “Hey guys, I just had a really horrible thought.”

Niall crunched on some crisps. “What?”

Louis looked at Niall wide eyed. “Seriously, where were those crisps hidden? In the couch cushions?”

Niall grinned. “Yeah. I’ve got a chocolate bar down here too.” He fished around between the cushions.

Louis shook his head. “Only Niall. So, Li, what’s your horrible thought?”

Liam shrugged. “What if Harry just has hay fever? That’s not a cold. Is the bet still on?”

Niall stopped unwrapping his chocolate bar. His eyes grew wide and panicked.

The three sat for a moment in silence.

The silence was interrupted by a muffled sneeze from Harry’s room.

Louis smiled. “Nah, he’s sick. Trust me. It always starts with a sneeze.”

 


End file.
